Where did we go wrong?
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Where did we go wrong?" Alex whispered, and in that moment, he understood. Just like he always do. Jalex. Oneshot. Fairly short. Small kiss.


******A/N: **Jalex oneshot

**The Dean part at the beginning is so sad...!!!**

**I had to do him justice though**

**he's awesome**

**...in my opinion**

**I've edited this, 'cause it sux at the start**

**x33**

**Read on~~!!  
**

**

* * *

**

"What flavor did you get?" Alex asked, big grin on her face as she plunked down next to Dean, lapping at her ice cream. On a sugar cone, Dean idly noted.

"Strawberry." Alex once again marveled at how her boyfriend could make the word most people generally associate with girls sound as manly as Monster Trucks. "You?"

"Coconut," she laughed. Dean understood her well enough to know that she wanted to say something else by the way she flipped her thick dark hair over her shoulder, but held whatever it was back.

Dean absentmindedly ate his icy treat, watching as Alex carefully mould hers into a perfect sphere, tongue tracing little grooves in the malleable surface. Then, without a warning, he asked, "Is that Justin's favorite?"

Surprised was an understatement for the look on the teenage girl's face. Her wide chocolate eyes searched quizzically at Dean's nonchalant hazel ones, which refused to meet hers, and was instead staring at his ice cream. The silence was long and tense and awkward until Dean broke it with a nonchalant "Careful," and pointing to her cone. Alex quickly caught a wayward drop with the tip of her tongue right before it rolled off the edge. When she looked back up, she wasn't surprised anymore. Just curious.

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't?"

"Well, I mean, it _is_, but how do you know?"

Dean didn't meet her inquisitive eyes as he polished off the last of his regular cone. With a sigh he stood up, tossing the Baskin Robin's tissue over his shoulder right into a trashcan. It was then he finally met her gaze, and the pain in there scared Alex to no end.

"Russo, I can't do this anymore," he said. Despite his intense stare, his tone was soft and gentle. But the wizard was still caught up in the way he didn't correct himself to call her Alex.

"Do what anymore?" She tried to smile, she really did. But it quickly faded when Dean refused to look away.

"…I can't keep pretending you like me anymore." His tone had a final ring to it as he turned on his heels and walked away, determined to keep a shred of his dignity. Alex could only stare at her now ex-boyfriend's silhouette from the park bench and wonder exactly what he meant by that, and why she wasn't chasing after him.

--

"Hey Alex. How was your date with residential bad boy today?" Justin greeted as his sister hung her jacket on the coat stand and sat down on the couch. Perhaps it was the foreboding way she sat so limply, yet so straight that warned the wizard something was wrong, and prompted him to walk forwards and sit down beside her. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"Dean broke up with me," she answered monotonously, eyes staring straight forward. A part of her wondered exactly why she was telling his to _Justin_ of all people, but she immediately felt a bit of the weight she dragged back home disappear, so she figured it was the right thing to do.

"…" Justin couldn't – wouldn't – answer. He knew Alex just needed to talk. He understood his little sister that way. And so, predictably, Alex continued.

"I don't get why though. I don't understand what he said." The older teen prepared himself for a furious rant of how Dean was an unappreciative jerk that didn't understand his sister's charm, but it never came. "He said… He said he couldn't keep on pretending _I_ like _him_ anymore." When she looked up at Justin, there was a look he had only seen in her eyes that time when she got lost in the amusement park 10 years ago: completely lost. "Why?"

At that instant, Justin instantly understood Alex's dilemma, and had to thank Dean for seeing that. The way the street-smart teen looked up at her book-smart brother when she asked was more than enough proof for any jury ever to exist. A specific jury was in his mind though: their parents. He understood perfectly; something he was used to doing, and would keep on doing. Yet he didn't say a word. Not yet. She wasn't finished yet.

"Where did we go wrong?"

Now she was. And as much as Justin appreciated Dean's understanding, he couldn't help but want to punch him in the face for making Alex speak in that pained voice. Slowly but surely, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Through his half-lidded eyes he could see his sister's eyes widen in surprise, but then gradually close as she slipped into the euphoria of two things she loved most: a sweet kiss from an indulgent boy and the heart-pounding danger of kissing her brother. But like all great things, it had to end. When Justin pulled away slowly, brown eyes flashed open, alarms sporadic in the dark depths. But there was excitement, enticement in there, and once again, the older wizard understood. He stood up then, at an almost leisure pace. Identical russet orbs met, and there was an instant connection.

"You tell me," he whispered, then walked back up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Well...?**

**My first WOWP fic...!!!**

**Review, pretty please~? With Justin on top~?**


End file.
